


Mysterious Life of Walker

by Rockroll2020



Series: Demonic Queen and her life wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Original Character(s), Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travelling Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockroll2020/pseuds/Rockroll2020
Summary: Eleanor Walker is Mystery and Cruel as she took every breathe. That's the reason she know how to play her enemies like puppet. And that's why when she stepped inside the Hogwarts she was not expecting to be in tangle in life of Prefect, Charming also Magical prodigy Tom Riddle and sort of transfer students, messy hair also reckless Harry Evans. She really have better things to do then waste her time with these two sixth years like taking care of her pet centaurs who became defied and hunt down her vampires lastly get hold of Grindelwald because that so called Dark lord is really gotten his expiry date and she don't like elder wand in someone else hand really.





	Mysterious Life of Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling not me. I am just having fun.

Eleanor face was completely blank when funny wearing robe wizard cheerfully tell her and all other first years regarding house of Hogwarts and how bluntly that Slynthrin is bunch of evil by manipulative way. She can only conclude that she would watch her step in the presence of this funny wizard what was his name year right dumbdork something. She walked inside with others nervous swiveling children with hidden disgust! Whatever I have to do for those bloody centaurs!! I would make them for defying my power over them soon. She stopped like everyone reaching inside great Hall of Hogwarts and then her gaze land to old sort hand looking ridiculous then for her own amusement that old hat started singing some nonsense over house unity. Like she give shit over it. She lazily eyed towards children who were sitting on long table and have some weird flags over their four tables each. She really should have read regarding this Castle, and taken the advice of her assistant Mark but well she like always lazy Queen discarded the idea of reading that fat book regarding this old Castle and it's history like she wouldn't find out by those centuries. Then her thoughts stopped when she heard murmuring of 'Getting transfer students', 'definitely runaway from dark lord 'something like that which make her gaze move to the messy hair boy with circle bespectacled and have green eyes which match the colour of one weird flag of one table where a large snake is slithering creepily. And then old hat put on the messy hair teenager who look nervous and gazing around with paranoid like someone is going to attack him. Eleanor find it odd which make her amused. And after whole lot of time wasting that hat shouted 'Slytherin' The messy hair boy whose name she found in murmur some Evan look devastated and then determined as he moved towards creepy snake flag table. Soon enough her name was called and she gracefully sat on the- verge of going to suicide - stool. And of course that old hat settled on her head. 'oh merlin! Demon Queen here in Hogwarts!! You really exist!! 'now this is shocking! How the hell this old hat got inside her well protected head. ' How did you bypass my shield! 'She snapped in her mind. ' I made to read the mind of children here and sort them in appropriate houses Queen. I am mere founders magic hat. I apologise to enter in your privacy. ' Eleanor is really pissed off she signed quietly and think back to hat' do your sorting but dare you open your weird mouth hat I will torn you in pieces. And then burn you. 'a threat and then by hat prolonged silence she know taken in consideration. ' you are really difficult to sort Queen but one place is their for you to be your way and don't be surrounded by nosy children. Serpent house. ' ' that creepy green one? 'She ask frowning. ' yes you can be their and be dangerous enough to hex them and make them in submission to not interfere in your mission. ' She shrugged' Do it hat, I am now getting migraine. ' ' Slytherin 'hat shouted then slowly said in her mind' I am designed to never disclose anyone secret Miss Walker even yours too. ' Eleanor Walker scoff and walked towards the calculating and cold children clapping for her slowly. She by default settled beside messy hair boy. After five more sorting, dinner started when old Headmaster finish his welcoming speech and how they are not supposed to go in forbidden forest! Like seriously She have come across the country to heard she is not allowed to beat the head of those defied centuries. Eleanor knew some trick to get them without getting caught. She eye the dinner and with more then half appetite she started eating slowly this disgusting when she can have her Mark best cooking at hell reign. 'I never heard Evans before 'Eleanor look up hearing the voice of blonde wizard who is staring at messy hair with disgust as he continued to speak' Are you ou are mud-I mean muggleborn? ' Messy Hair, name which she finally grasp is Evan look angry then he replied back coldly' Half - blood.' Now blonde boy look half disgusted and half accepting then his eyes turns to her with intimidating gesture, Eleanor thought it's  funny how this boy look like he needed to be whipped by her new leash she gotten from Mark as birthday present for even daring to stare like this. He open his mouth and repeated same question 'Walker is also the name I never heard in pureblood family in Britain are you from outside of country?' Eleanor thought to say same what Evans said but that will be boring she wanted to see what will happen if she said what this blonde is disgusted off, she smile innocently and said softly 'I am muggleborn actually.' And then for her own amusement whole children of the table stopped eating at once and looked at her with disgust, rage and desire to kill her on site for even sitting between them. Only two boys have different look. One is Evan who have worried look and another is dark grey eye boy same age as Evan staring her with indifference. Beside Blonde sat blank curly boy who said with disgust in quiet voice 'How dare a mudblood sat between us and eat?!! You shouldn't be here -' he was stepped by grey eye boy. 'Black this is not place to discuss regarding your personal feeling in hearing of faculty and half of Hogwarts population . 'the way that grey eye boy commanded it makes everyone their back off immediately and took apologetic looks. While beside her Evan seethed like he was slapped by someone. Which make her confused on this children wizards matter. ' Sorry Riddle. 'black said back in way of begging as much he can. Eleanor really not understanding all this rubbish Drama gone back to eat then she heard quiet voice of Evan. ' Don't let them hurt you by their words, being muggleborn is not crime except for these pureblood. 'Evan said quietly staring blonde, black and Riddle with hatred. Eleanor waved her hand in dismissive manner towards black and blonde saying ' They are just hormone teenagers who have their brain in understanding their dick right now, so am I supposed to take them seriously on some prejudice, Evan? ' That got her gasped and horror look from whole creepy snake house even Evan look half amused and half horrified himself while Riddle stared her wide eyes. It seems eleven year old girl don't say things like this, Eleanor Walker concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction where I am trying write regarding Harry Potter with sort of time travel and have my own original character Eleanor Walker in it looming over Tom riddle possessiveness and all the battle of fun. Support me guys!


End file.
